TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES
by vatsalpuma
Summary: Natsu is back in Earthland with Erza and his future child. Will he be able to take revenge for the abuse or does destiny have a different plan for him? The Tenrou group too has returned with only two aims- To make Fairy Tail great again and find Natsu. But when there is a clash between them what will happen? Find out as the sequel to my story 'BURNING' progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **I am supposed to come up with a witty disclaimer... Meh doesn't matter, won't own Fairy Tail anyway.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

"You are late on payment this time too Fairy Tail", said the lackeys of the new guild of Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. "You should be grateful to us for not shutting you down entirely. The few job requests you have are our courtesy which you have to pay back or our master will hear about this."

"We do not have your payment." Said Romeo, son of Macao Conbolt, the fourth master of Fairy Tail. His alight with the signature purple flames. He knew that his power was not enough to save the guild, but it had gone on for far too long. Since Natsu's departure, Fairy Tail had only gone through suffering. First they lost all the S- class mages and the candidates for S-class along with their master, essentially losing the core members of the guild after Acnologia's attack. Then, a new guild Sabertooth came up and took place of number one in the Grand Magic Games which were the only remaining way Fairy Tail could've faded with grace after their loss of power. Things only went downhill as the fall in reputation was followed by a fall in job request. Two years after the Tenrou Event, they were overthrown by Twilight Ogre, a second grade guild, forced to relocate, members leaving for other guilds in need of jobs, Fairy Tail was in dire need of help. Agreed that due to their past relations, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale tried their level best to help with the survival of Fairy Tail, what use are lands and seeds without a farmer? So nearly seven years after their fall, Romeo had finally snapped. Maybe his boisterousness came from Natsu whom he idolized, maybe he was just a hot headed teenager, but one will agree that the winds had started to shift.

Thibault, the lackey with the spiky club, raised it to strike Romeo with it when he heard s shout- ICE MAKE: LANCE and he was sent crashing through the bar. A few of the older members cried at the wastage of the booze but the younger members turned to the gate to see a scene which they had been waiting seven years to see, the members of the core of the guild stood huddled together, bandaged and hurt, but back, safe and sound.

As Thibault came to his senses and got up from the brken bar counter, he nearly pissed his pants, because infront of him, stood a pissed looking red haired knight, both of her hands lay resting on her hip. Her right leg was resting on a piece of rubble by his side, her face covered by the said scarlet hair showing only a glowing, yellow eye. Yes, the Titania of Fairy Tail had returned and boy was she pissed.

She picked up the lackey from the scruff of his neck staring straight into him with her demon eyes while her magic crackled around her making Thibault to actually piss his pants this time. Behind her Makarov, with his calm sagely voice, said return from where you came from, which was an untold warning saying that he would feel the power of the wizard saint otherwise.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu stood infront of the guildhall of Twilight Ogre trying to deduce what had happened in the seven years he was not in Earthland. He could feel his anger, resentment return to him in full force as he remembered the betrayal of his so called comrades and at that time girlfriend making his power go out of control. He, having come to Earthland mere minutes ago was as it is having problems reigning in his magic power due to lack of practice in the past seven years as both his natural and artificial magic containers got filled with dense and abundant power from the Ethernano. The fabled flames of emotion of a dragon slayer were on the verge of breaking out and scorching everything around him when he felt a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him down. He saw Knightwalker looking into his eyes and shaking her negative telling him not to lose control. She knew, no matter how virtuous Natsu was, he still was human and with his Element being Fire, his actions more often than not were dictated by anger. She knew it was anger that something had happened to Fairy Tail behind his back, that he wasn't present to see the downfall of Fairy Tail, and that he was not the one who had caused it.

She knew it was a messed up way of thinking, but she knew he was damaged and that he wasn't fixed properly. Just too damaged people who had looked past each other's flaws, that was what their relation was, before they had love and trust in each other, it was the need of acceptance.

"Natsu... let's go" she said. "We need to get away from here. Even though it has been seven years I am sure people will recognize you." He knew she was correct and given her looks and condition he was not willing to take any risk which might lead to conflict. They turned around walking towards Magnolia Station. They decided to go to Hargeon so that Natsu could look for a job which was inconspicuous and the area was safe for living, now that Erza did not have her magic power or her spear.

It would be a few rough months for them as they had nothing but the clothes on their backs, they knew it, but they could not careless as they smiled at each other, Natsu grabbing Erza's hand, walked off in a random direction.

Had they waited for two minutes they would have seen, a reeking, Thibault return to his guild hall to inform him of the newest development that had occurred regarding their money.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Back at the barn like guildhall of Fairy Tail, all the remaining members saw a reunion with the lost core members. They were recollecting what had happened in the past seven years, how Fairy Tail had lost its strength, how they had to sell their old guild due to the lack of money, their crushing defeat in the GMG which was the trigger causing them to lose credibility, job... everything. The returned member looked pensive, thinking about how their family had to suffer in their absence.

It was this word, suffer, which brought back to them memories of a certain salmon haired hot-head. No one had the heart to mention it, even though it had been seven years, for them it literally had been only yesterday that they had been searching for him. Lucy, who was cuddled up next to Laxus suddenly spoke up in a demure voice which was almost lost had it not been for the silent stillness in the guild, "D-Did you get any n-news about N-Natsu?" She had hoped that seven years would be good enough exchange for information about Natsu, any little information, she was that desperate.

The mood of the guild fell at an all time low when Romeo spoke up with only one clearly audible word, "...NO."

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu and Knightwalker had reached the train station. They were hoping to get the price of tickets so that they could know how much they need to earn before they could move to Hargeon. Shirotsume would have been safer for them and Crocus would give them a lot of opportunity to get jobs and a home but they chose Hargeon because it was a mix of both. Also it being a port they could fabricate a story about how they, two lovers had fled from their family and Bosco to be together. Them, having lived in Edolas for so long would show a change in appearance from the normal Fiorites and they having been the King and Queen would also fit with the old and formal way of speech seen in Bosco, thus solidifying their story. Knightwalker being pregnant would help them get sympathy and in turn a job and a place to stay. They needed to be there only for a short time, till the time they could travel with the baby who was due in three months. He did not know how the influx of magic would affect the babies growth, but a dragon slayers' regenerative powers and high growth rate shortens the gestation period which the scientist back in Edolas had calculated to be a few months. This also meant that their child, being a born dragon slayer, would also grow fast. This was a blessing as it would shorten the time they would have to stay in Hargeon and get back to doing real training and jobs. Natsu was keen on learning more magic which would help fulfil his aim for revenge, but he did not know that he was not destined to have his goal lost to a bigger and more dangerous plan which he had only cemented with his return to Earthland, a plan which would cause him to lose more than he could even possibly gain from it.

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **HEY GUYS I AM FINALLY BACK WITH THE PROMISED SEQUEL, TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES, TO MY STORY BURNING AND I AM HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS DID STICK AROUND FOR IT. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT, PLEASE DONT KILL ME.**

 **ALSO A FEW THINGS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEKLY, EVENTHOUGH YOU IGHT SEE QUICK UPDATES BECAUSE I HAVE HOLIDAYS GOING ON FOR NOW. SECONDLY I WILL REFER EDO ERZA AS NIGHTWALKER IN NARRATION BUT ERZA IN DIALOGUES FOR CHARACHTERS IN TEAM NATSU WHILE ERZA WILL BE CALLED SCARLET FROM THEM AND VICE VERSA WITH TEAM FT MEMBERS.**

 **AGAIN ANY SUGGESTIONS AND QUESTIONS IN REVIEWS OF PM WILL BE ANSWERED ACCORDINGLY AND FOR THE NEW READERS PLEASE READ MY STORY BURNING FOR THE BACKGROUND. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.**

 **READ AND REVIEW, COZ THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **DO NOT OWN IT, MASHIMA WON'T SELL IT EITHER... BELIEVE ME I TRIED**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

It had been three months after the Tenrou group had returned from their involuntary exile and decided that the so called Grand Magic Games would be the best bet to get their reputation back as well as the much needed money so that they could reach their former glory. Makarov also decided that it would help get a personal messaged through to a certain person. In lieu, the decided team of Lucy, Gray, Elfman, Juvia and Erza had formed a team. Now this was not the best team that was possible but for some reason, very obvious unsaid reasons, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Wendy and a surprisingly returned Lisanna had made another team.

FLASHBACK

Makarov was sitting at the bar along with Gildartz who had reinstated, rather comically, Makarov as the sixth guild master of Fairy Tail, "I am happy to see that my family is finally safe, but it always astounds me how one see the gravity of his action only after it is too late. I am sure you remember what Zeref and the First said at Tenroujima?" Makarov said cryptically. It was better that his children forget about what happened and get some relief, they needed some after the recent events.

Gildartz was in the middle of nodding when the doors to the guild burst open and he almost groaned seeing who arrived knowing that the said relief was a far cry now. It was Lisanna who was presumed to have died ten years ago or three years before the Tenrou time freeze. Her body showed the passing in time as they saw Lisanna, now wearing a black gown much like Mirajane used to wear back in the day without the need of ornaments. She was now a spitting image of the Mirajane who was the dream of most men and Sorcerers Weekly with her trademark pixie cut her but now with an aura of maturity instead of the bubbliness she possessed in her teenage.

Seeing her, Mira and Elfman rushed to her crying hysterically. They literally could not believe their eyes on seeing their long lost little sister who now could hardly be called little. After a few sappy moments of meeting and greeting, they asked for an explanation of how was she back with them? The information they got gutted them even more so because they now knew how far had they driven Natsu. Him hating Fairy Tail was now known by everyone and the guilt they felt on that piece of information was as big as a roar from Acnologia.

She also told them how she, with Natsu, the King of Edolas which itself was a shocking news to them, had trained in her Takeover Magic and had expanded into a more 'mythical' route. Her reintroduction to Fairy Tail was a big affair but everyone was missing the hysterically crying Erza who had ran out when Lisanna told them about Natsu's marriage and to Erza's Edolas counterpart no less.

The next day they saw Erza in the guild promptly ignoring her strawberry cake with red sunken eyes which only rose when Makarov told them about the opportunity to reach to Natsu through the Grand Magic Games who was surely, through Lisanna's information was back in Earthland, eventhough it hurt them knowing that he did not contact them once he was back.

They hoped that through apologies and proclamations of regret mixed with his instinct to reach to Erza, if it remained would cause him to come back... They did not know he had his family, his actual family which would never leave him, with him in Earthland... they never had a chance.

FLASHBACK END

Due to Lucy's spirits, the A team could barely do any training in the three month time because the time in the spirit world is much slower than in Earthland. In the final days of the training period, they met up with the member of the Crime Sorciere(Sp?) which included Jellal, Merudy and Ultear who after the downfall of Hades had resolved to fight dark guild as atonement. Erza did not want to associate herself with them blamimg them, specifically Jellal for her loss, but her guildmates had only showed her the truth by saying that it was not him but her own choice which had led to her current situation. Lucy, surprisingly was the first to agree to get her second origin unlocked with determined eyes, as she wanted to get stronger... for Natsu. Her relationship with Laxus had also become rather rocky because of her actions. They had tried to resolve it but they had more important tasks at hand... being grateful to the person who had paved the way to their relation. Seeing her determination, the whole team agreed to the power boost.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The teams that had left for training had just returned from whatever training they had done and held a face of determination. One fact that they did not know was the fact that them training was the biggest loss of opportunity they had, because if they had searched, they would have found Natsu in a rather weak position having a very pregnant wife to take care of. It would atleast give them the opportunity to talk to him, the risk of him blowing up nearly nullified.

They participants and the core guild members then left for Crocus city, with only one week before the first round of the Grand Magic Games.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

HARGEON CITY

An erratic looking Natsu was running toward the local hospital with Knightwalker in a bridal carry because her water had just broken. It was one of the few times he thanked his physical conditioning in Edolas because it gave him the ability to run to the hospital. In the past three month that the couple had been living in Hargeon, they had lived on bare necessities like food, clothes, rent and all the healthcare products for Knightwalker and the upcoming baby. Unlike most couples, they did not get an Ultrascan done because they believed that the baby, whichever gender it was of was a blessing in their life, the fact that it saved some money was a bonus. Natsu really could not go on high paying jobs because of his recognisability and was sure that Fairy Tail would be on a look out because he realized that Lisanna too would have returned to Eartland and she surely would go back to Fairy Tail, even if she knew the truth behind Natsu leaving. The baby's birth today was another blessing as it would allow him to take up an offer to become a permanent member to a mage guild which would help to sustain his family. He had been offered his position in the guild in exchange of him participating in the Grand Magic Games. It really shocked him because they said that his services would be of no use after the Grand Magic Games. He assumed that these games were really important these regarding the reputation of a guild and this guild would shut off if they did not perform well.

He shook himself from his train of thought as he reached the hospital and asked a nurse for a gurney for his wife. The nurse seeing the pregnant woman going into contractions ushered her into the labour room while Natsu started filling the necessary forms and making necessary payments. As soon as he was done, the Nurse called him into the labour room saying that his wife was at level-two dilation and was in need of support. Natsu rushed to wear some scrubs and went into the room to hold his wife's hand as she squeezed his hand, hard from her pain.

He obviously not knowing what was happening asked them what was happening. The doctor answered, "Your wife is only at level four, and she needs to dilate to then before she can start pushing. Till then she has to endure the pain. The nurses are bringing ice packs to help with the pain but it will only do so much." Natsu now missed Edolas' advanced medical facilities which would surely have relieved Erza off her pain. He had unconsciously started channelling some of his magic to her belly for which she gave him a momentary grateful smile before her face contorted in pain as another contraction hit her. It seemed like hours before the doctor said, "She is at ten!" and Erza started pushing with Natsu whispering loving words into her ears and encouraging her to do her best. Within a few tense minutes the labour room was filled with cries, cheers from the medical staff and tears from the eyes of the happy couple. No one noticed a teenage girl with ankle length blonde hair with a million dollar smile fade out in a golden light while giggling to herself.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Tenrou Island

The said girl fazed into existence on a tree branch swaying her legs happily on witnessing the miracle of life. She looked down to see a black haired, red eyed dark mage resting on the tree trunk and said, "Your brother has now got an even greater reason not to fail against you in your battle. It looks like you will finally have your dream completed, isn't that great Zeref?" She asked this with such innocence in her voice that you would almost forget she was talking to the legendary dark mage

The dark mage on the other hand had tears in his eyes. "What would my so called followers and demons would say if they see their god, the supposed harbinger of death, crying over the birth of an infant, over life? I did not choose this path, I did not choose this power, but my arrogance because of this power has led us to the sestet of the sonnet of my life, the most important lines in the poem. I wish for nothing more than release from this existence... and I hope that my only hope is up to the task." Zeref chuckled before concluding, "Hoping on hope... what bleak chances... gives me so much... hope, so much power to believe."

He looked up to see Mavis smiling to herself and looking towards the sky as she asked, "Do you want to see your hope?" She used her illusion magic to replay the scene at the hospital for Zeref knowing his answer, just to see his tears now in a torrential flow. She said to herself, her tactician side on play now, "The pieces have assembled on the board and now we wait for the first move, the first decision to get the game underway..."

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF AND STORY HAS PROGRESSED WITH A TIME SKIP OF THREE MONTHS. NATSU'S FAMILY IS COMPLETE WITH HIS BABY WHO WAS THE LAST PIECE, THE UNKNOWN VARIABLE IN THE STRATEGY, THE GAME IS ON!**

 **NOW I NEED YOU HELP. SUGGEST GENDRES AND NAMES (WITH RELEVANT MEANINGS OR SOURCES) FOR THE 'ROYAL' BABY XD. FEW OF YOU GUYS CAME CLOSE TO GUESSING MY ORIGINAL PLANS SO I TWEAKED THEM A LITTLE AND I BELIEVE THAT THE NEW PLAN IS BETTER FOR THE FLOW OF THE STORY. IF YOU GUYS GUESSED THE NEW PLANS CORRECTLY... GET YOURSELF A PACK OF MAX FILLED OREOS COZ YOU DESERVE IT.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW AS IT IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED. AS OF NOW- 262 VIEWS, 52 FOLLOWS, 37 FAVOURITES AND 9 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF**

 **VATSAL A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **DO NOT OWN IT, MASHIMA WON'T SELL IT EITHER... BELIEVE ME I TRIED**

 **THERE IS A NOT SO LITTLE RANT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, WHICH IS SOMETHING WHICH I WANT TO GET OFF MY CHEST.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

It had been five days since the birth of his child and Natsu had just finished packing for their leave from Hargeon. He, with his wife's suggestion had decided to take up the temporary membership offered from the guild to improve their chances in the Grand Magic Games. He was an independent mage, so it was not against any rules from neither the council nor the GMG while taking up this jib as long as he had membership. It was a surprisingly high paying job, all total of ten million jewels paid on membership. A few things that did perplex his mind and seven year of experience as an emperor was the fact that why did the letter specifically ask for 'Salamander' as well as the fact that how did they know he had returned. He also was suspicious over the high pay which was seemingly just to wear a mark and make an appearance in the finals stadium. From then on he could simply quit the guild and walk away with the money, but he knew it wouldn't be that simple. If someone knew about his true identity, then they also knew about Erza and his baby... it would be risky to try to escape, a risk he was not prepared to take.

On the cue, Erza walked in, wearing an ankle length blue skirt with a simple red T-shirt, her luscious red hair tied up in her signature top knot meanwhile in her arm was a sleepy baby wrapped up in Natsu's scaly scarf. Natsu walked over to his wife and looked over her shoulder to see a baby with tufts of baby pink hair on her head. As if sensing her Father's presence, the baby opened her eyes to look at him revealing her mother's big chocolate brown eyes with had an innocent shine in them. Natsu made a funny face at her, and the baby giggled revealing her growing teeth along with the sharp canines of a dragon slayer. Erza spinned around in Natsu's arm, carefully cradling their baby, looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss which Natsu returned instantly. Natsu asked, "Little Edna looks happy doesn't she?"

"She is curious just like her daddy. I hope she doesn't become overly curious when she grows up, but given her magic..." Erza sighed off

"When she grows up, the only thing I would have to worry is to be able to keep boys away with a little roar because she will grow up beautiful just like her mother." Natsu gave her hs cheeky smile and hugged her along with Edna tightly.

This scene, one would call perfect. It wass the tell tale picture of a happy ending. Erza, still in Natsu's embrace asked, "Is everything packed Natsu-koi?"

"Aye it is, now we just need to head to the station and travel to Crocus. The letter said that once I accept the job I just need to burn the letter off and meet the correspondent at the Mercurius Palace. Pretty weird if you ask me but whom am I to question it." He took the letter and with a little magic he burned the letter to a crisp and blew the ashes off into the air. With a single nod he picked up the large luggage bag letting Erza carry Edna to prevent her from stressing her body, she DID just recover from pregnancy.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Nearby in Magnolia town the members of Fairy Tail were too preparing to leave for Crocus. The A- team had already left two days ago with most of the core member of the guild including Makrov to take care of the registrations, the B team chose to stay behind and surprise the other participants. It was then when Lisanna had really opened up with them, especially Mirajane who had thought of Natsu as a brother she never had. She had told him that Natsu had a lacrima implanted into him which would increase his already outrageously huge magic container and Knightwalker expecting a baby which would be five months along. To this, Wendy informed them that Natsu would probably have a child in near future, if he already hasn't because of the dragon slayer's sbilities. Mirajane almost squealed on imagining Natsu's baby because when he was younger, she found him cute, which would make his baby cuter. She pouted childishly because she could not meet her nephew/ niece and coddle him/her to oblivion. The rest of the teammates laughed at her action and reassured her that once the find Natsu she could spoil the baby to her heart's content. Lighter moments like these were really required when all they could get was a feeling of foreboding with their participation in the games.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Meanwhile in Crocus we see a tall and muscular man seated on a chair was addressing his team, "With Natsu's power, we will be able to win this year's GMG and prove our supremacy over every other guild once and forever. Once we have done that then we can proceed to complete our final plan." The man, certainly the guild master now laughed the obnoxious evil laughter which her radiated purple aura around him.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

At the same time in a building which looked more like a ruined castle we see a well built man wearing silver armour with black hair along with a lean, muscular blond with animal like years on his head were bowing to a tall lean man sitting on a throne who had long, wavy black hair, cradling a book in his arm. The man on the chair held a devilish smirk on his face as he said, "We move after the so called Grand Magic Games, these are the orders we have received from our father. The librarian had checked out some books to impart knowledge to his chosen student and to test his potential... let us see what he can do in his mere human form. He needs to get more power to fulfil Father's orders... his destiny which had been written by the same man who he has to kill.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

One day before the preliminary stage of the GMG, Natsu along with Knightwalker arrived at Crocus. Instead of instantly going upto Mercurius, they chose to explore the capital of Fiore. These were little moments where the young couple appreciated the simple life they had lead for their past few months as well as miss the royal life along with a whole sense of nostalgia. The city really reminded them of the liveliness of the capital back in Edolas after they had been finally liberated from Faust's rule by Natsu. The guards patrolling, the markets selling exotic merchandises, the children running here and there without care... this was the dream both Natsu and Erza , involuntarily, were seeing for their child.

"Natsu-koi..." Erza said turning to Natsu who was now cradling Erza having kept their luggage at the hotel. "... maybe after the end of the GMG, we could live here. Your identity would be revealed and maybe we both could take up jobs as guards in the royal army..." Erza almost mused to herself.

"Yes Erza-chan that would be nice if that happens. Almost like the old times right?" he said remembering his Early days in Edolas. The smile faded from his face when he remembered his objective. He did not like it at all that he was being selfish, trying to get revenge.

Erza seeing the frown on his face squeezed his hand reassuring him that whatever his decision be, she would always support him. "As long as we are together, we three can conquer any hardship." The couple hugged each other and moved into a chaste kiss which turned out to become a full blown make out session, tongue and all that they missed five figures, one blond, one white-head, another with inky blue hair whose arm was being held by another bluenette, all being led by a solemn looking scarlet haired knight moving towards the honey bone inn.

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. This is comparatively short chapter this time only 1.5k words. Though this looks kinda filler, but the chapter is setting up for the first conflict between Natsu and Fairy Tail. Also it gives hints about the log term flurry! Let me see how many of you can pick it up.**

 **Also I chose Edna as the name of their daughter which means Blessing. Also I want to thank DraigMaster for his several PM long suggestions and sorry for not picking one of them.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW- 582 VIEWS, 62 FOLLOWS, 47 FAVOURITES AND 19 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader.**

 **NOW A RANT... SKIP IF YOU WANT TO.**

 **It is about the attitude of some people here. In one of my other fics, I got berated on apparent 'Review farming'. Now if my story is bad, my A/N are long, my writing is sloppy... I can take flames on all these and improve upon it when required. You guys, those who have followed Burning from the start can see the proof to that, but I cannot stand self righteous people who but the blame because they do not want my fic to be deleted or profile banned, when they are not even going to read it. So guess what whatever happens to my profile or fics is none of your concern. I was going to update this story yesterday but I did not because of that blame of review farming. So I have decided to stop asking questions or suggestions from you guys. Also I will end my fics without A/Ns. As a conclusion- DO NOT REVIEW, DO NOT FOLLOW, DO NOT FAVOURITE, or this fic might be banned for farming too(sarcasm). Thanks for listening.**

 **VATSAL A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Erza seeing the frown on his face squeezed his hand reassuring him that whatever his decision be, she would always support him. "As long as we are together, we three can conquer any hardship." The couple hugged each other and moved into a chaste kiss which turned out to become a full blown make out session, tongue and all that they missed five figures, one blond, one white-head, another with inky blue hair whose arm was being held by another bluenette, all being led by a solemn looking scarlet haired knight moving towards the honey bone inn.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

On the Tenrou Island, both Mavis and Zeref were standing on the shore looking at the sun setting over the ocean. "Isn't that beautiful?" Mavis asked with stars in her eyes. But behind the show of innocent awe one could clearly see the calculative look she had regarding some of Zeref's actions.

"Believe me... This is for the best. If he cannot defeat them then he cannot even... dream of defeating me once I lose control of my power, which I will involuntarily. They will help him get stronger... get ready... for the fight." said Zeref.

Both sighed as they thought about the possibility of how things could go wrong. Mavis had calculated too many unaccountable factors to strategize properly. According to her, Natsu, as he is had only 13% chance to actually survive the onslaught Zeref had planned for him. He had been out of touch with his magic for a long time, was unable to control his grown magic container, untrained with his true potential and had two liabilities which could both be a blessing or a curse. Given these entire situation, the upcoming events would surely affect his chance drastically, for the better or the worse.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu had just realized that they were in the middle of some road in Crocus when he broke away from the kiss which seemed to have gone for hours to them. Seeing the sunset, he realized that it was nearly Edna's bedtime. He wrapped his right arm around Erza's waist as he whispered into her ear, "Take Edna back to the hotel, it is getting late and I have to meet up with my employers. I cannot take unnecessary risks, go back and lock the door firmly. OKAY?"

Erza nodded in understanding to what Natsu said, mainly because of the fact that she had been told about his fears by Natsu. Second was the fact that she looked like Scarlet, which might put her husband in a difficult position. With a final hug, she moved to her... their hotel named Stag Brittle Inn, while Natsu moved toward the centre of the city to Mercurius to meet up with his employers.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

In the Honey Bone Inn, Erza sat in her Heart Kruez pajamas after having showered after their arrival in Crocus. While the Lucy, Juvia and Gray had gone to explore the city, she chose to stay behind and rest in safety in the dorms they had. Elfman was overlooking the preparations for the stay of the other members with Cana and Makarov. For some reason she did not feel good. Seeing the couple kissing in the alleyway when they were walking to the inn did not help either, especially because the woman had the same red hair as her while the man held been cradling their baby. She let a few tears drop on her lap because she was picturing herself in that woman's position with Natsu. No matter how dtrong she wanted to be, she could not hold back her insecurity especially because she knew it was her own fault. She slowly rolled back her sleeve from her right arm to see the mark, which was stinging her, she had earned due to her actions. The mark seemed to have been glowing for some ungodly reason and causing her pain... God! Everything reminded her of Natsu today.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Fairy Tail team B had just arrived in Crocus. They were in high spirits because of the long talk they had regarding them winning the games, how Mirajane could finally show Erza she is better and so on. The two days they spent together had really strengthened their bond as a team which they believed would only impeove their chances in the games. They were nervous as to what theme the games would have because they did not have much versatility in their team compared to type of magic and coverage. Takeover and Dragon Slayer magic were primarily battle magic where A team's coverage with maker magic, celestial spirit magic and Juvia's elemental manipulation was excellently supported by the battle skills of everyone except maybe Lucy, though her 'Lucy Kick' was as bad as a punch from Erza.

They did not know that the games had been unknowingly hand crafted to their skill set, but neither did they know there was a force determined to upstage them no matter how big of an advantage they had.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu stood in the gardens of Mercurius appreciating how well maintained it was while mentally deciding to bring Erza and Edna there one day for a picnic. That is when he was surrounded by fire which seemed to whip around. Dodging the whip like attack he tried hitting its source, a girl with red hair, wearing a red gown and an insane smile on her face with a Karyu no Tekken. As he was about to hit her, suddenly the flames flickered off from his fist just before he got the punch on her face. Thanks to his physical conditioning in Edolas and his dragon slayer roots, the punch was a painful one sending her staggering to the ground. Natsu had barely spun around to find who had nullified his magic but he was hit by something spiky on the back. He rolled to cope with the extra momentum and stood up agilely. At the same time another hit from a man with spiky...arms and purple skin came. He barely dodged it. This stocky purple man was faster than he looked. From somewhere in the shadows a lean man with black hair came running in fast. He did not seem to be using any magic and had barely gone in for a clothesline that his arm to became spiky. Bending backward Natsu dodged it and used a roar, only to fail again. Both the needle using men now double teamed on him as Natsu kept moving backwards in an attempt to dodge them. Another backward step and Natsu tripped over the elongated red hair of the woman who he had punched. Both the men now came in with a body slam, their whole bodies now spiky. In a sense of panic made a reverse roll and skidded away from the cloud of dust which had resulted due to the falling bodies. Another searing whiplash came to him, but Natsu caught it earning a scared look on her face. He pulled her to himself by her hair only for the black haired man to wrap his hair around Natsu's leg and make him fall saving his teammate. Natsu had had enough. He quickly got up and threw his boots off which fell with a thud, they were weighted. He unsheathed his epee and got into his side stance keeping a keen eye in all directions. He knew someone was hiding using nullifying magic or some type of magic cancellation against him to prevent his attacks from hitting. He has to be somewhere from where he could keep an eye on the battle raging in the gardens while being safely away from collateral damage.

Natsu smirked as he channelled his magic into the thick hilt of his epee which held a conducting lacrima courtesy Igneel Dragion, one of its kind. He flicked it horizontally causing an arc of magic rush towards the three people standing in front of him. They scattered in different directions but his attack kept going. As his attack was about to hit a light pole it suddenly disappeared. Smirking he used his full speed to rush at the said telephone pole to see a... creature with brown skin, pupil less eyes and tail wearing a black cape and a tribal head dress made of leaves. Natsu quickly smacked it on the head... hard and it was out cold. The he started the decimation when he first rushed at the black haired man whose magic he did not recognize and slashed him on the arm with his white hot sword. The sensation of simultaneous cutting and burning caused him to scream him pain before he too was put out of his misery by a chop to the neck. The woman sent her hair to impede Natsu's movement while the purple man started concentrating to accumulate power for a big attack. Enraging his flames around his body, her burned off the hair while catching the purple man in the gut with an iron fist or maybe a couple of them... knocking him out. Natsu now moved to the woman while asking, "Why are you attacking me?" he flared his magic befor continuing, "Is that why you asked me to come here? ANSWER ME! I WONT ASK AGAIN!" as he charged a brilliant flames attack. He was about to throw it off when what looked like paper dolls covered him and started to suppress his magic to bind him.

The last thing he saw was a black haired man smirking at him when he was released from his bindings. The man smiled at him saying, "I am sorry Natsu-chan but I had to make sure you had not lost your touch. You being present here tell me you accepted our offer... so welcome to Raven Tail Natsu-chan, I am Ivan Dreyar."

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. Some great progress in this chapter and to make it upto you guys for the filler and rant, I have given a fight scene. Tell me how you liked it. Pretty sure you guys recognized the attackers as soon as the fight started though.**

 **Natsu joined Raven for the length of the GMG arc as I have some plans with the guild and I assume its library with lots of lost and dark magcis. /*GLEEFUL SMILE*/**

 **Also I think I will stop the sarcasm from the last chapter... REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW- 1001 VIEWS, 69 FOLLOWS, 50 FAVORITES AND 24 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, Geoffrey314**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The last thing he saw was a black haired man smirking at him when he was released from his bindings. The man smiled at him saying, "I am sorry Natsu-chan but I had to make sure you had not lost your touch. You being present here tell me you accepted our offer... so welcome to Raven Tail Natsu-chan, I am Ivan Dreyar."

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu was looking at the man in front of him in shock. What kind of a man would risk the health of his team a day before a major tournament just to see the power of a prospective recruit? It told Natsu that either this man had no care for his guild members or that this man was confident that they would not be hurt that badly. Seeing his eyes and attention on himself, Natsu assumed that it was more the reason before than the latter.

"The way you beat them..." Ivan said, motioning to the groaning bodies of the fallen Raven Tail members, "...having been ambushed and magic cancelled for most of the time, you recovered remarkably. This is the type of skill we require for success Natsu Dragneel, or should I say Salamander of Fairy Tail." Natsu was pissed on being called his nickname from the times he was associated with Fairy Tail and he let out a warning growl. To this Ivan smirked again and said, "I see you no longer associate yourself with the past and your former guild... That is nice because I have to give you the Raven Tail guild mark. So, Natsu-chan, where do you want it and in what colour?"

"Before I take the guild mark, I would like the payment." Natsu said firmly. Ivan smirked and called the purple skinned man, now called Nalpudding, who sauntered towards them with a briefcase and gave it to Ivan.

"Here is your full payment in cash. I hope our transaction is up to your level of satisfaction." Ivan said while Natsu had started making a rough count of the amount within the briefcase. Had it been someone else, Ivan would've used a thought projection or illusion and not give them any money, but after Natsu's display, he knew that Natsu was stronger than the guild. Ivan was not a battle magic user so he had trained his body to compensate and while having defeated the rest of his team, Natsu had not even used his major spells like sword horn, not even taking into context any new spells he may have learned. Natsu was not a man Ivan could have messed with, not without an acceptable bargaining chip.

Having counted the money, Natsu clipped shut the briefcase and slowly stood up holding the briefcase in his left hand. "Right shoulder, blood red." He said to Ivan. Ivan nodded and sent one of his shikigami to stick to the said position as it transformed into the Raven Tail symbol.

"Now you are an official member of Raven and this symbol will be active until a day after the GMG. It will also allow me to communicate with you when required. The preliminary stage will start tomorrow as per the guide book and we have to be in the hotel by midnight. I suggest you move to Stag Brittle and wait. We do not want to get disqualified anytime soon do we?" That was the last thing he said to Natsu before he turned to Nalpudding. "Tell him about the team and Alexei. Also tell him what I want with him." Ivan said to Nalpudding who nodded. He added inconspicuously, "Do not even try to harm his wife and child or we might lose the last member we have or you might lose your life," With that Ivan walked off into the darkness as the other members came to consciousness.

Nalpudding turned to Natsu and said, "Let us move to the hotel Natsu-san, we will introduce ourselves there. We are also sorry for attacking you but we were under master's orders." They walked towards the inn as Natsu made idle chat with the red haired woman who seemed to be the sanest of the four while she was cradling the creature in her arms who seemed to be tired and sleeping.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Back in the hotel Knightwalker lay in the bed waiting for Natsu's return. She was feeling quite anxious because it had been nearly two hours after the time Natsu had said he would return. Beside her lay a sleeping Edna who had been just fed by her. Knightwalker sighed as she kissed her daughter's forehead before getting up from the bed for a glass of water. That is when she heard several approaching footsteps. She had not been a commander in the Royal Army for free, she recognized the rhythm and weight that had produced one of those footsteps and rushed to open the door. When she did so, she saw Natsu talking jovially to a red head who in her eyes was too scantily dressed.

Knightwalker ran forward with speed invisible to the naked eye the red headed woman had Natsu's epee pointed towards her throat. Knighwalker was glaring daggers at her. The said woman started sweating profusely, her maniacal smile disappearing into a scared grin. This exchange was stopped with a cough from Natsu before it escalated. Knightwalker lowered the epee and handed it to Natsu who immediately sheathed it. Then knightwalker clung on to Natsu's arm possessively while giving a victorious grin to the red head who was busy breathing in relief. Knightwalker asked Natsu, "What took you so long Natsu-koi and who is she- are they?" she changed her question slightly after seeing others standing behind them.

Natsu smiled gently at her chuckling at her possessiveness and kissed her straight on the lips before replying, "These are my temporary guild members from the guild Raven Tail. The red head is Flare Corona, the lanky guy matches his name Kurohebi, short and stocky here is Nalpudding while the tribal kid creature thing calls itself Obra." They all waved hello to her as their names were called. They, despite their appearance seemed like any other person, almost normal. Natsu continued, "This is Erza, my wife."

They on hearing the name looked at her wide eyed with shock. Flare said, "Erza? As in Titania Erza?" This earned a growl from the couple as Erza replied, "I am Erza Knightwalker Dragneel not Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Even though it was said with a calm voice, nobody missed the underlying threat and challenge of calling her 'Titania' once more.

Natsu, being a natural ice breaker said, "Enough of that let us eat! My treat." just as all of their stomachs rumbled. They decided to get room service as they could continue talking about themselves and strategy to win the games.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Two hours and several dishes later, team Raven were sitting in the dorm room appointed to the team. Most of the food was unsurprisingly finished by Natsu along with a surprising Flare. She explained that all fire magic users tend to burn high calorie food which they have eaten as fuel for their fire magic. She explained the eventhough she uses a magic called crimson hair which gives her the ability to manipulate its shape and form, she user fire magic as an ode to her home, Sun village. Nalpudding on the other hand used needle magic which could also be used in conjunction with poison magic (thus the purple skin) to sedate or paralyse the opponent. Obra simple said he uses magic cancellation and incomplete transformation magic due to his nearly nonexistent magic container. Natsu was the most intrigued by Kurohebi's magic, called Mimic. He was astounded at the sheer possibilities that magic could have, especially against resistant mages like dragon and god slayers. Natsu told them that he uses Fire Dragon slayer magic, conveniently _forgetting_ to tell them about his implanted lacrima. Nalpudding informed them about Alexie, who was the substitute if anyone got too injured to fight. He informed that Alexie was a kind of a wildcard who was apparently the ace of Raven. No one knew who he actually was or what his magic was, except the master. These were the thought that was swirling in Knightwalker's head as she tried to strategize using the information she had. The team had agreed to keep her as a sideline tactician and mentor during the games.

Suddenly Edna started crying and both her parents rushed into their room to check upon her. Natsu, being faster reached first and picked his baby girl in his arms. Erza had barely reached them that the inn started shaking and rising above the other neighbouring buildings. They heard the voice of Mato, GMG's mascot as he said, "Welcome to the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games where hundreds of teams will be cut down to the eight fastest teams to reach the centre of the maze. But this maze is unlike any other as it is floating in the sky and changes itself periodically to make mapping it even tougher. There are no rules except that you may not return to the maze if you leave of fall off. Flying and other similar wind manipulation magic has been neutralized within it. Please step on the pathway and approach your preliminary challenge – **SKY LABYRINTH**!"

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. And we officially kick-off the GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Sky Labyrinth is one of my favourite rounds in the GMG so I decided to write it in detail, not that the other rounds won't see much details. The layout is the same for all the games but I will make some changes in the rules and what happens in them. This chapter gives you a character detail. Also yes Knightwalker is warrior supreme and can kick serious ass even without magic, because she is trained... and awesome.**

 **I have also decided not to make the raven members bad. They are good people who serve a man like Ivan because of manipulation and circumstance. For example Flare is serving Ivan because he promised to cure the sun village of its icy problem. I won't go into much detail with the back story of each of them. Please do give suggestions for the back story if you have one. Also tell me if you guys want all the matchups in detail or not because I am only planning on giving details on the major matchups. Final question is that do I give Natsu a disguise or a fake name etc.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW-1470 VIEWS, 73 FOLLOWS, 51 FAVOURITES AND 30 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, smarcelsmail.**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Suddenly Edna started crying and both her parents rushed into their room to check upon her. Natsu, being faster reached first and picked his baby girl in his arms. Erza had barely reached them that the inn started shaking and rising above the other neighbouring buildings. They heard the voice of Mato, GMG's mascot as he said, "Welcome to the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games where hundreds of teams will be cut down to the eight fastest teams to reach the centre of the maze. But this maze is unlike any other as it is floating in the sky and changes itself periodically to make mapping it even tougher. There are no rules except that you may not return to the maze if you leave of fall off. Flying and other similar wind manipulation magic has been neutralized within it. Please step on the pathway and approach your preliminary challenge – **SKY LABYRINTH**!"

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

There are many times causing one to curse the timing of events and the B team of Fairy Tail had just done that. They, having left for Crocus later than the rest of the guild had only barely made it to Honey Bone inn on time when the building started shaking and elevating over the neighbouring buildings along with several other buildings as well. No, it was not that they were tired from their journey that they cursed. No, it was not because of the abrupt shaking causing the dragon slayer's motion sickness to aggravate. It was the fact that they could hardly talk to Master Makarov regarding something they had felt as soon as they stepped out of the Crocus train station. Their dragon senses had tingled fast and hard telling them about the presence of a familiar scent that had passed through the same road, a smell of ash and sulphur which was what they had least expected to find in Crocus at that moment. It had overwhelmed them for a moment before they, led by Laxus, rushed to their designated inn.

Hardly had they reached the dorm rooms and burst into it causing the other guild members to look at them in shock, that they were told the announcement of the preliminary round Sky Labyrinth. Cursing silently Laxus beckoned his team to move forward. He went to Makarov and told him that they needed to talk and then went to Lucy who wrapped him in a hug and kissed him. He then rushed into the floating maze only to see the shocked expression on Gajeel's face. It was only a moment later that the smell of ash and sulphur had hit them and they knew that they had a choice, to move forward with the games or follow the scent because Natsu was here.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu stood at the entrance of sky labyrinth when he was bombarded by several familiar scents. Not only there were ten from his ex guild mates, there was one from Milianna, the kitten girl from the Tower of Heaven incident. Then there was the smell of Lyon, Yuka and Toby from the Galuna Island incident. He also smelled Jura Neekis, from when they fought Oracion Seis, coming from near them. From the same incident he smelled the members of Blue Pegasus- Ichiya and the Trimens and those geezers from Twilight Ogre. A wave of nostalgia hit him reminding him of all those adventures he had. That only fuelled his fire for revenge even more as he took up the role of the leader in the team.

Instead of rushing forward he stood at the safest spot they could have observing the behaviour of the floating maze itself. All around him, the other teams were rushing forward. If they kept on going in that direction they would reach the centre of the maze, but because the maze kept changing it would be impossible for them to map it. Also if they fell off, they would be disqualified. Kurohebi could not even mimic flying/ floating/ levitating magic because of the runes in the mage. He knew what to do. He asked his team to rush forward and get to a platform as soon as they can. Once they knew the interval at which the labyrinth shifts they could plan more effectively. This was all thought up in Natsu's mind in Erza's voice for some weird reason, Natsu shook his head.

He planned to use the Scarlet Hair magic Flare had to make harnesses between platforms for safe travelling between platforms. That in conjuncture with Kurohebi's mimic would ensure full safety. Along with that he and Nalpudding would throw/ beat the members of the other team off from the sky labyrinth to reduce competition. Obra would support them as well as be their eyes when the other members are busy. The only snag in his plan was the fact that he did not know where or what the exit actually was. Natsu sighed and rushed towards the centre of the maze where every one of the others seemed to be heading.

He knew that he could reach the goal, the added pressure was because of the fact that only eight teams would be allowed to participate in the actual games from the literal hundreds of teams... he had been sighing too much today. If only he could get the scent of their goal he, literally like a sniffer dog, could have tracked it.

He saw the five members of an unimportant guild following them. With a smirk he nodded to Nalpudding as Natsu grabbed his arm and spun around to launch him to his competitors. Nalpudding's stocky body coupled with his needles made quick work out of them. They kept on moving forward where the beaten up mages let out anime style smoke from their bodies. This is the trend that went on for some time and in all honesty he was having fun. He loved Erza, but when had domestic life ever suited a dragon. Him having to be conscious with Erza and now Edna really put stress on him. When they were in Edolas, they both matched in power and had long sparring sessions which he, now three months in Earthland and a couple of months of pregnancy before that, missed. He hoped that he could get some power back for Erza because she may be many things, Erza Knightwalker is no way a stay at home mother. So letting loose really felt good and he knew it was only some time before he went overboard with one of his spells and in all honesty he wanted to. He was taken out of his musing because of shaking. The labyrinth was moving and this was his chance.

"Now Flare, Hebi form the harness and hold everybody down to a pillar..." Natsu said, cracking his necks and loosening his shoulders. His team mates gulped and backed away from him as his magic started to flare around his body. He used his magic to propel himself in air as he shouted getting the attention of every mage near him, even the ones that were falling. He brought his hands into fists and brought them together above his head and shouted, "... because it is time for **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAMES!** "

The roar went and hit the centre axis platform of the labyrinth in and explosion of heat and flames in all directions. Most of the weaker mages were pushed off due to the sheer magic power that exploded around them and carried them away from the centre of the maze like a wave. It was the combined strength of both Flare and Kurohebi that Raven Tail, which were one of the closest to the actual explosion held one, barely. Natsu landed beside them who were looking at him with wide eyes and smirked. "I know where to go. Follow me team!"

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The A team of Fairy Tail were being led by Pyxsis, Lucy's spirit which in spite of magnetic interference would point them to the correct direction. They were reaching the centre when they saw a flare reaching the top of the maze. Suddenly they saw a bright light originating from the flare. They saw a wheel of red flames form at the source which started descending rapidly. All of their eyes widened because they knew that spell and there was only one person who could have performed that spell. The shockwave that followed only cemented their beliefs. Erza quickly requipped into her giant armour and smashed the spear into the platform. Elfman quickly went and hid behind her with Gray, Lucy and Juvia in his arms as the shockwave threatened to carry them with itself.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

In the other side of the maze the members of Sabertooth who were near the goal too saw the bright flames and felt the shockwave which had been caused by the flames. A certain bumblebee blond smirked as smacked his right fist into his left palm and said, "These games just got interesting. Welcome to my domain Natsu-san"

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Back at Tenrou Island, Zeref and Mavis were watching the games thanks to Mavis' illusion magic. They were following Natsu and how he would act in the games. When they saw him using one of his strongest spells they could not help but smile. They saw the destruction the spell had caused and they knew it was neither his strongest spell nor the full strength of this spell. They were happy to see potential power Natsu had at his disposal and Zeref mumbled silently, "Maybe I will finally be liberated from this curse...".

Mavis heard him saying this and smiled cutely at him and they both continued watching seeing Natsu and his Team rushing towards the gates of Domus Flau.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

In the Honey Bone inn, the members of Fairy Tail who were watching the preliminary round through the lacrima screens saw the screens go static and disappear. They looked up at the sky labyrinth and saw blinding light originating from within it. It looked as if someone had cast Fairy Law, which scared Makarov because only Laxus could have used in the maze. If something or someone had caused Laxus to use it then these games would be really dangerous. But then the saw the sky labyrinth shake and a shockwave of pure heat exit it. Fairy Law does not do that was only what Makarov thought when all the lacrima lit up again all showing one salmon haired man with a smirk on his face. "Natsu..." they all outraged.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Contrary to all other teams, the B team of Fairy Tail stayed put at their starting point. Laxus had used his lightning form to explore maze uninhibited along with Mira's Satan soul and Lisanna's Bird soul. Wendy used Vernier on them to speed them up while Gajeel, much to his chagrin was carried by Mira, Wendy by Lisanna. Technically their magic not being flying/wind/air magic so they pretty much aced the prelims. All of them landed on the pathway to the gates of Domus Flau. They were surprised to see another guild which had reached seconds after them them. Seeing their guild emblems he got to know they were from Sabertooth, the number guild of Fiore. They were entering the gates when they saw bright flames and felt the shockwave which had been caused by the flames. Laxus and his team recognized who had caused this and were not shocked by this. They knew Natsu was participating in the games. Laxus wanted to say something but was cut-off by Sting who aptly said, "These games just got interesting. Welcome to my domain Natsu-san"

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. AAAAND CUT! Sky Labyrinth has officially ended. How did you like THAT! No disguised for Natsu and he announces he is there to freaking win baby! How was the explanation to how FT B team was first in the preliminaries? I thought that given their skill, I might as well make them first. Also I did not want to make Raven come first for reaction purposes during the introduction in the next chapter.**

 **Also, imagine seeing the face of the man whom you want to find desperately lighting up on jumbotron size screens all over the city and he looks seven year older and much stronger. Damn I would be overwhelmed. It is like seeing your ex best friend who is now a world famous athlete win gold at the Olympics and you can just look on.**

 **AND FOR GUEST REVIEWER JUSTAFAN- please dude get a profile, I would love to pm you and reply to your reviews. Thanks.**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW-1891 VIEWS, 77 FOLLOWS, 54 FAVOURITES AND 39 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, smarcelsmail.**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Contrary to all other teams, the B team of Fairy Tail stayed put at their starting point. Laxus had used his lightning form to explore maze uninhibited along with Mira's Satan soul and Lisanna's Bird soul. Wendy used Vernier on them to speed them up while Gajeel, much to his chagrin was carried by Mira, Wendy by Lisanna. Technically their magic not being flying/wind/air magic so they pretty much aced the prelims. All of them landed on the pathway to the gates of Domus Flau. They were surprised to see another guild which had reached seconds after them them. Seeing their guild emblems he got to know they were from Sabertooth, the number guild of Fiore. They were entering the gates when they saw bright flames and felt the shockwave which had been caused by the flames. Laxus and his team recognized who had caused this and were not shocked by this. They knew Natsu was participating in the games. Laxus wanted to say something but was cut-off by Sting who aptly said, "These games just got interesting. Welcome to my domain Natsu-san"

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

It was a few hours after the preliminaries were over and the eight qualifying teams were to be introduced to the public and the games had to officially kick off. These games had a buzz like no other versions before. Not only the news of the return of the strongest guild seven years ago, Fairy Tail, the hype for a rivalry with the current best Sabertooth caused the tickets to sell like hot cakes. But these were before the events that had occurred earlier. No one could forget the shockwave of heat and power that shook the whole preliminary stage, literally.

Back at the Honey Bone inn, Makarov was sitting with his 'children' in complete silence. Both the teams had reached and told them about their success. The guild was surprised when they heard that team B had reached the goal first and that was a contrast to the last position earned by the A team. The happiness was only short lived.

Laxus stepped forward and said, "Gramps I told you we needed to talk before the prelims. We had only entered the city when we felt Natsu's presence within the city. We had rushed to inform you but the prelims started. I do not know what Natsu was doing in the Sky Labyrinth, but I believe he has joined a guild. It is not Sabertooth, I know that surely."

This saddened them. Natsu had joined some other guild without even informing that he was safe. It was as if he purposely wanted them to be miserable and sad. The realization that they brought this upon themselves only made their heart clench harder. They were Fairy Tail, the loud and happy guild which preached the sense of Family. How much had they failed, they were like hypocrites. Makarov understood that he would be going against Natsu's wishes but was on the verge of pleading to Laxus to help track Natsu down so that they could simply talk to him. It was another bout of choking silence only broken from the sound of a door slamming when Erza left.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The Stag Brittle inn was filled with infectious laughter. The team from Raven had reached back and announced loudly of their success along with a monster size breakfast which was overdue. The team had come very close in a very short time, almost like family. This both excited and scared Natsu. His past experiences had been bad in such condition, so he decided to take a test. The test was how they would react to his destructive tendencies and thus the huge spell back in the sky labyrinth. What he received was opposite of snarky comments and abuses. He received looks of awe and admiration from them. He knew they had admired his power since he had beaten them a night before, but the open display of fire confirmed his raw power which was an object of their awe. Admiration on the other hand he did not understand. It was something he did not know why he got from them. Maybe it was the fact that he was almost self reliant whereas they were under Ivan's debt. He dicided to help them if he got a chance, but for now, it was time for breakfast!

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The atmosphere in Domus Flau was absolutely electric. The eight teams, the best of the best, were to be revealed. It had only been a few hours since the prelims had ended and rumours only fuel the fire of excitement. In the waiting room, the A team of Fairy Tail, all dressed in purple. They were to enter the stadium in a few moments but none of them were looking forward to it. All of them were sombre, even Juvia was not gushing over Gray like usual. Gray was standing by the door, his back resting on the wall behind him. Elfman was doing push-ups, without his usual chant of 'MAN!'. Lucy was cleaning her keys with a piece of cloth but not paying attention to the task. Erza was staring a wall, clenching her right bicep with her left arm, thinking about the walk from Honey Bone to the stadium that she made alone. She was only thinking about Natsu, all the times he inspite of the chances, beat them. How he pulled through even when many stronger than him failed, his easy going boyish charm and the look of death when you had managed to piss him off. That look was the last of any acknowledgement she got from, that look that promised insurmountable pain. Tears lined her real eye once more. It was like she was now destined to cry at least once every day and she was the only one she could put the blame on. An announcement raised her from her thoughts, as she got in line with the rest of her 'team'. The word, now, sounded so wrong without Natsu. They walked into the stadium as cheers surrounded them.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The stadium, Domus Flau, was jam packed with people visiting to watch the games. The first day of the games was usually the day where people were most excited, because the type of the competition was revealed that day. This usually helped predict the outcomes of the games and made the finals somewhat less exciting.

Mato, had reached the centre of the stadium battle pit and announced, "Welcome to the X791 Grand Magic Games." This was met with a roar of cheers. Mato continued, "This year, out of the hundreds of teams that took on the Sky Labyrinth, only the first eight teams reaching the goal the fastest were selected for the final five days of the GMG and we will be revealing them starting from number eight- Fairy Tail!"

The A-team dressed up in purple entered all lined together with their fists raised in the air, Gray raising a purple flag with a black emblem. They received a round cheers from the spectators. Even though they were in the last position, the applause they received was more than the seventh and sixth positioned teams- Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus.

Mato continued, "Next is an all female guild- Mermaid Heel!" It was needless to say that the cheers from the male population were heard all around the city of Crocus. Lamia Scale followed next in the fourth position.

"Presenting next, a guild participating in the games for the first time! I give you Raven Tail!"

There was silence in the stadium. No one knew the guild or its members. They waited in anticipation as moments trickled by, but there was no mage walking out of the entry tunnel. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail box, most of the older members of the Guild looked wide eyed at the tunnel in anticipation. Makarov only thought of 'IVAN!' His unease was picked up by the other guild members where Cana said inquisitively, "Old Man?"

Makarov replied, "Raven Tail, Ivan's guild. Natsu joined Ivan's guild..." Everyone knew of Makarov and his rocky relation with his son Ivan who was thrown out of Fairy Tail due to his 'dark' activities and the whole domino effect that followed. There was only one unasked question that remained, 'Does Natsu hate us so much to join a borderline dark guild, simply for revenge?'

Because there was a no show by Raven Tails, Mato moved on, rather awkwardly, "Eh... That is a no show... Well the next team Sabertooth, which have for the first time in the last seven years, have come in second. There was uproar on hearing their name as the team from Sabertooth entered the stadium. They looked annoyed as being announced as the second but not surprised.

Mato announced, "The team that was the best in the prelims, Fairy Tail B team!" The B team entered wearing the colour combination black and red. The team had barely entered the stadium and waved that the sky lit up in bright red. Everyone saw up to see a meteor like structure heading for the stadium. There was chaos all over because it was not enough time to get out. The meteor hit the stadium causing the whole building to shake. The fire dissipated in tentacle like flare and from within the flare got out five figures dressed in red, with a flaming guild symbol behind them.

The pink haired man in the centre of the group shouted, "Raven Tail has arrived bitches!"

The crowd went mental on seeing the entrance. The crowd did not get much information about the guild, but they knew one thing, Raven Tail were probably the dark horses in the competition.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

"With the introduction out of the way, I, Mato welcome you to the Grand Magic Games. These five days long games will have two rounds each day. The first round would be unique games and the second round would be public choice one on one matches. The themes of these games would be- BATTLES! Without further ado, let me introduce you to the first round of day one- Hidden!."

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. AAAAND CUT! Whew a long time sic the last update, I apologize. The next chapter we will see Hidden along with the first battle rounds. As I said in the story the one on one match would be public choice, so you have the power to suggest battles. How about that?**

 **POINT TABLE**

 **FAIRY TAIL A-0**

 **FAIRY TAIL B-0**

 **RAVEN TAIL-0**

 **SABERTOOTH-0**

 **LAMIA SCALE-0**

 **BLUE PEGASUS-0**

 **MERMAID HEEL-0**

 **QUATTRO CERBERUS-0**

 **ALSO MAN I HOPED FOR MORE RESPONSE FROM YOU GUYS. It really kills the motivation of a writer if they don't get a response from their readers. So anything you want to say to me I am ready, not just reviews which I try to respond to as many as I can, but even PMs. I want t know how you feel. Simple words like good, bad, hyped etc tell me if I need to improve my writings. I think that we, as a writer and readers have a relationship and communication is important and that is what I want of you guys.**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW-2602 VIEWS, 82 FOLLOWS, 57 FAVOURITES AND 46 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, smarcelsmail.**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

"With the introduction out of the way, I, Mato welcome you to the Grand Magic Games. These five days long games will have two rounds each day. The first round would be unique games and the second round would be public choice one on one matches. The themes of these games would be- BATTLES! Without further ado, let me introduce you to the first round of day one- Hidden!."

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

As Mato was explaining the rules of Hidden, the teams head back to their designated stands where they could decide upon the participants for Hidden. But the guild members of Fairy Tail were all but listening to the rules. Even if they knew Natsu had joined Raven, seeing Natsu just metres away but still ignoring them hurt. The hurt was more than a simple pulse of pain and guilt; it was this overwhelming sense of 'Yup we messed up far too much.'

The A team were probably the most affected people in the stadium. They seemed a far cry from their normal confident selves. Shell shocked and contemplative were not enough to begin describing them. They were drowning in this maelstrom of emotions which like a whirlpool threatened to pull them into itself and leave them broken, shattered.

It was the loud cheers from the stadium which pulled them out of their funks, barely. It also signalled that Mato was done explaining the rules and the points system to the spectators and that the teams were expected to send out their participants.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The Raven Tail team had just reached their stands that they saw a familiar face waiting for them. Erza and baby Edna wrapped in her father's scarf were standing near the entrance, hidden in the shadows. The couple did not want to risk Fairy Tail seeing them and maybe create a scene which would put Edna in danger.

Erza spoke up, "The name suggest that this round would be some improvised version of 'Hide' n 'Seek'." Also she being an army general, she could help as a strategist, the fact that she had read all the sorcerer weekly editions for the last 2 years during her pregnancy did not count. "According to me, we should send either Natsu because of his nose or Obra because he can hide easily and nullify magic if needed. But before deciding I want to wait and see the whom the other teams send."

Natsu nodded in agreement. There were few people alive who could match her skill in analysis, Jura of Lamia Scale, Titania Erza and Rufus of Saber were them. Knowing this and being aware of counter strategies, Knightwalker chose not to act because she was still an unknown factor in the Games. This minimizes error, something which Knightwalker hated making.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Mato announces and simultaneously lacrima light up showing the contestants to the spectators, "From Mermaid Heel Beth Vanderwood, Quattro sends Jager. Eve Tearm from Pegasus takes stage along with the minstrel that sings to the moon, Rufus Lore of Sabertooth. Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia from Fairy Tail A and Lamia join to drop the temperature even more. Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail B joins the fray and lastly from Raven Tail, Kurohebi!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation as a rough model of Crocus appeared around the participants in the arena with Mato explaining them the rules of this particular event.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

In the Fairy Tail support stand, Jet asked, "Why didn't Laxus go? They would have won surely if he did."

Makarov replied sagely, "They selected Lisanna before they knew the actual rules of the game. Had they know they had to find and hit the other participants, Laxus would have surely gone, but Lisanna being a master at transformation magic and her ability of animal take over could help her in hiding and evading others better than even Mirajane. That is a gamble they took and it didn't pay-off. Gray on the other hand, the same reason as to why Lyon was sent by Jura can be highly adaptable to the situation with their ice make magic."

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

With the Raven membes, we can see Erza smirking as Natsu asked her, "OK, explain why Kurohebi? I would have been perfect for this game."

Erza replied with a smirk, "Wait and see Natsu-koi..."

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

As Mato shouted, "Begin!" the whole mock up city of Crocus was filled with clones of the participants. These clones were still as statues and looked perfectly like their real life counterparts.

The first move was made by Jager by using his plant magic to create a whip and destroy multiple clones infront of him. All of these clones disappear and Mato announced, "Jager's wildness has caused Quattro to lose 6 points as they are at -6. Kabo!"

From the stand, a cheer of 'WILD!' came as unexpectedly Gray shouted ICE MAKE: HAMMER to hit the now exposed Jager to gain a point, who was being transported to another area of the city.

Mean while Lyon dodged a barrage of carrot missles from Beth and shot at her using his ICE MAKE: EAGLES. By this second attack, all of the participants had realized that hiding is the best strategy for the game. The game seemed to have reached a silent point where none of the participants made a move but surprisingly it started to snow and with a sudden shout of SNOW BLIZZARD, Eve managed to hit Jager and Beth because of their breath being exposed due to the dropping temperatures. But Eve himself was exposed due to the attack and Gray tried to hit him, only for Eve to burst into snow. What neither of them knew was that Lyon being an Ice mage was unaffected by the cooler climate and thus was able to hit both of them with more ICE MAKE: EAGLES.

Mato announced the status of the match at the half way point saying, "-8 for Jager, Beth is at -3. Gray sits at -1, the unseen and evasive Lisanna is at 0 along with Kurohebi and Rufus. Eve has 1 point and Lyon Vastia is in the lead with 3 points!"

Suddenly at top of the tallest tower in the mock up Crocus, we see Rufus. He smirks as the sky darkens and he reads the magic given off by every participant. He says MEMORY MAKE: A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS and seven light arrows shoot towards them in blinding speeds. The arrows hit each of the participants and surprisingly two Beths. It was revealed that Lisanna was hiding all along as a clone of Beth so as to not being found. Seeing as to the fact that she was exposed, she used her Bird takeover to rush towards Rufus within seconds, only to phase through him as it was a MEMORY MAKE: AFTERIMAGE. Rufus repeated this again, but Kurohebi was able to dodge the second volley and laughed.

"Using a cheap maker version of my own magic, I will make you pay! MIMICRY: A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!" Kurohebi replicated Rufus' own spell and hit all seven of the participants who could only take the attack helplessly. With only minutes left to spare, Kurohebi repeated the spell again with success to take the lead from Rufus. In the last minute of the game, Gray was just about to hit Kurohebi's exposed form with an ICE MAKE: CANNON when he was blindsided by Lyon just seconds before the time got over.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

A few minutes after Hidden was over, Mato entered the arena with the results. "In last position Jager with -12, seventh is Beth with -7, sixth is Gray with -6, fifth is Lisanna with -5, fourth position Eve with – 3. The top three are Lyon with 0, Rufus a surprising second at 12 and the winner is Kurohebi with 14 points! Kabo!" After announcing the scores Mato announced an interval before the start of the battle rounds.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Back at the Raven Tail waiting area, Natsu turned to look at a smirking Erza. She looked quite pleased with herself. Kurohebi had just entered and he was being congratulated by the guild members. It was a Kurohebi, surprisingly, who asked, "Erza-san how did you know so much about Rufus?"

Erza replied, "Giving me Edna was not the only thing my pregnancy gave me you know. It also gave me a chance to gather information about Earthland and when you are a wizard at the number one guild in Fiore, you are featured heavily in Sorceror Weekly. It helped that he is good looking, it increases his demand."

Natsu looked bristled with this comment but did not say anything. Erza looked up to see the expression on Natsu's face and realized that his insecurities were acting up. She silently cursed herself because even though they were happily married and had Edna, betrayal by her Earthland counterpart had hurt him too deep to heal without leaving scars. She tried to start a conversation, "Natsu-koi..." but was interrupted by Natsu who chose to ignore her attempt at solving the conflict by saying, "The battle rounds are starting, let us see who is in the first match." His tone of finality hurt Erza even more as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her daughter.

She excused herself by saying, "It is Edna's feeding time..." to which Natsu replied by a single nod causing Erza to leave with a deflated sigh.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Mato took the centre of the arena once again, "The battle rounds for the first day of the Grand Magic Games are about to begin. These are one on one battles and have been decided by you, the spectators..." earning a scream in approval from the said spectators. "... and I hope that these match-ups are going to be as interesting as they look on paper. The first match is a celestial showdown between Lucy Heatfilia of Fairy Tail A and Yukino, the rookie from Sabertooth! Kabo!"

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **POINT TABLE**

 **FAIRY TAIL A-2**

 **FAIRY TAIL B-3**

 **RAVEN TAIL-10**

 **SABERTOOTH-8**

 **LAMIA SCALE-6**

 **BLUE PEGASUS-4**

 **MERMAID HEEL-1**

 **QUATTRO CERBERUS-0**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Just was busy with college and stuff and was trying to get the points table sorted for a proper ending. I said in the story the one on one match would be public choice, so you have the power to suggest battles. How about that? Also how did you like my description of Hidden?**

 **And to Astroman1000, thanks for pointing out that my narrations seemed boring. I have tried to rectify my writing to be a little more descriptive like 'Burning' to help you guys understand the situation instead of just assuming that they are fixed facts. Hope you like the slight change.**

 **As for the Natsu vs Gray match, I am not gonna have that match this early in the arc, just wanna wait until the climax. Also the Erza vs Erza will be done in the later days of the GMG. Maybe I will do a 2vs2 match*evil wink*.**

 **As we reached 100 follows, I have decided to go for an epic match-up between the two leading celestial spirit mages as a celebration. I can only Imagine Cancer + clothes + lucy + Yukino is better fanservice than Mirajane vs Jenny in the anime. *drools*. Lets try to hit 100 in both favs and reviews next!**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW-4945 VIEWS, 101 FOLLOWS, 68 FAVOURITES AND 65 REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, smarcelsmail, Accasia L, sithgamer10, Astroman1000, Roypatrick, Geoffrey314, Luxray Jay, Dark King Marcel, Governorofdeath, Sgt. Moore, Drakedragon297, EvilStorm101.**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and sadly he is on a hiatus so he won't be updating when I would be... get your Fairy Tail here.**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Mato took the centre of the arena once again, "The battle rounds for the first day of the Grand Magic Games are about to begin. These are one on one battles and have been decided by you, the spectators..." earning a scream in approval from the said spectators. "... and I hope that these match-ups are going to be as interesting as they look on paper. The first match is a celestial showdown between Lucy Heatfilia of Fairy Tail A and Yukino, the rookie from Sabertooth! Kabo!"

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The A team of Fairy Tail were surprised because they were paired up against Sabertooth right of the bat, but when Mato said that it would be a celestial showdown it started to make sense. Pitching two mages using similar types of magic would only lead attract more spectators. Having said it, the team realised that Lucy had a clear advantage against Yukino.

The commentator Yajima also made it clear when he chose Lucy as his choice for the win. He said, "Even though I would agree Yukino is a part of Sabertooth which is the best guild in Fiore, Lucy is probably in the same condition she was seven years ago, if not better when Fairy Tail was in its prime. She was a member of the strongest team of Fairy Tail back then. Speculations aside, we know that Lucy has ten golden zodiac keys while Yukino has only two. Statistics dictate Lucy would win." The old council member still was as sharp as ever. This also made Lucy feel a little more confident in the situation.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Yukino and Lucy took centre stage as they faced each other waiting for the signal to begin. Both of them had their hands near their key pouches to call in a celestial spirit to aid them in battle. Mato shouted the signal to begin and they both shouted simultaneously GATE OF THE RAM/ HEAVENLY SCALES, I OPEN THEE!

By Lucy stood Aries and by Yukino stood Libra. With a silent signal Libra used her gravity magic to cause Lucy to slam into the arena wall. Aries with quick thinking used Wool Cushion to break the impact force leaving both her and Lucy harmless. Then Aries, covering Lucy's body started barraging wool shots towards Yukino and Libra to try and get to relax before going in for a melee assault. Both Yukino and Libra dodged the shots with relative ease and in some cases well timed flip, but they failed to notice that Aries was trying to create a corridor with her wool to cut off their escape routes.

Aries charged towards Yukino only to be slammed to the ground by Libra's gravity manipulation. Lucy chose this moment to attack the spirit with her Flueve d'etoiles but in vain as she too met the same fate as Aries. Knowing she had to go a more offensive route, she said GATE OF THE MAIDEN, I OPEN THEE, barely reaching to Virgo's key. As soon as Virgo appeared, a hole appeared beneath Libra and she fell into it causing the extreme gravity to deactivate around Lucy. Yukino sensing the danger, caleed out GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH, I OPEN THEE and two giant fish, one black other white appeared in a golden glow to wrap around Yukino protectively.

This foiled Lucy's plan to attack Yukino because she refused to harm the celestial spirits too badly. Meanwhile Libra and Virgo were at a stalemate as whenever Libra would activate her magic, Virgo would counter it, while due to the presence of two fishes, one could stay actively defending Yukino and the other attacking Lucy or Virgo, not giving the Fairy Tail mage a chance to summon or attack.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

When this exchange was happening, Hisui E. Fiore sat in her room along with a cloaked figure looking at the match through a lacrima.

"They certainly make a good match." The cloaked figure said. "These celestial spirit mages are strong; they would fit in nicely with your eclipse project princess."

"If what you said, Rogue-san, is true, we would need the services of these ladies to save the kingdom, even if I have to play villain. But by the looks of it, neither of the mages are strong _enough_ to be of any use." Hisui replied back.

The now revealed Rogue said, "That is because Lucy-san refuses to use her battle class spirits like Leo or Taurus, she refuses to hurt the zodiacs."

"That only proves my point further, she would not be of any use directly, her keys though are another story..." Hisui replied solemnly.

"That it is princess..." Rogue said with a gleam in his eyes, a purple gleam which showed a faint outline of 'Z' in it.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu was looking at the ongoing battle hardly paying any attention to his talking teammates.

Obra stood in his costume talking or grumbling to Nalpudding who replied, "I know if you do not do it then Master Ivan would punish you severely, but what if Natsu-san can help us with Master Ivan?"

Obra grumbled back at him who sighed and said in a tone of finality, "OK we will do as Master Ivan says today, but we will talk to Natsu –san tonight." Flare and Kurohebi could only nod in understanding.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Back in the arena Lucy and Yukino felt as if they were at the ends of their magic having two gates opened simultaneously, knew they had to end the match quickly if they wanted all ten points. Yukino closed both her celestial spirit gates and took out a black key. With a shout of OPEN: GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER- OPHIUCUS, she summoned the legendary thirteenth zodiac key. The sky went dark as the giant snake coiled around the arena making it all look lost for Lucy. But Lucy had a last trick up her sleeve. She summoned Gemini and started incanting- _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens, All the stars far and wide, Show me thy appearance with such shine, Oh Tetrabiblios, I am the ruler of the stars, aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate, Oh 88 stars of the Heaven-SHINE!_ _ **URANO METRIA!**_

Yukino could see several stars in the back ground and suddenly Ophiucus did not look as menacing as before. All the darkness that had come with the spirit dissipated in the sheer light of the spell as Lucy used the last of her magic in casting the spell and Yukino braced with fear, the oncoming attack... which never came. Yukino opened her eyes to see the disappearing for of Gemini and Lucy falling to the ground while mumbling, 'My magic... It disappeared...'

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Mato looked surprised as the seemingly powerful spell all but vanished without trace leaving the whole stadium in silence. He awkwardly announced, "In a twisting conclusion, the winner is Yukino of Sabertooth! The next match is between Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel and Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus. ( **A/N The match is same as canon where Ren wins)**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

Natsu had seen what had happened in the match. He knew Lucy had successfully cast Urano Metria before; the loss of magic could not have been natural. He turned to Obra, all but ignoring the ongoing match and caught him by the throat and growled, " **WHY?"**

Nalpudding knowing Natsu would react like that came to the defence of Obra and simply said, "Ivan..."

Natsu took a deep breath in and loosened his grip on Obra who simply whimpered and walked out, not before saying, "We will talk about this later." He did not even wait for any sign of approval from his team, ignoring Mato's announcement of Ren having won his match and the next match being between Warcry of Quattro Cerberus and Lamia Scale's Lyon, who had taken part in the round earlier putting Lyon at an apparent disadvantage.

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

The next match could be describe best by the word quick. After Warcry and Lyon had taken their positions in the arena and the battle begun, Lyon taking a page out of Gray's book used a quick ICE MAKE: CAGE to trap his opponent. Warcry's tear magic was useless against Lyon, who followed up by an ICE MAKE: LION into the ice cage effectively ending the match then and there. It was the next match that would put the best possible end to the first day of the Grand Magic Games- Natsu Dragneel vs Mirajane Strauss, a battle between a demon and a dragon!

 **END**

 **TRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTFTRTF**

 **"Made a small edit of Orga to Obra. Thanks Geoffrey314."**

 **POINT TABLE**

 **FAIRY TAIL A-2**

 **FAIRY TAIL B-3**

 **RAVEN TAIL-10**

 **SABERTOOTH-18**

 **LAMIA SCALE-16**

 **BLUE PEGASUS-14**

 **MERMAID HEEL-1**

 **QUATTRO CERBERUS-0**

 **I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE TO TRTF. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Just was busy with college and stuff and was trying to get the points table sorted for a proper ending. I said in the story the one on one match would be public choice, so you have the power to suggest battles. How about that?**

 **As for the Natsu vs Gray match, I am not gonna have that match this early in the arc, just wanna wait until the climax. Also the Erza vs Erza will be done in the later days of the GMG. Maybe I will do a 2vs2 match*evil wink*.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked the fight between Yukino and Lucy. As to why this chapter is piss short, the fight between Natsu and Mira would be long including dialogues as it is the first encounter between Natsu and Fairy Tail. I didn't want it to lose its importance so bear with me.**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. AS OF NOW-5722 VIEWS, 103 FOLLOWS, 69 FAVOURITES AND 71 REVIEWS. We are slowly reaching to 100!**

 **REVIEWERS- Carvacho12, Smartpain101, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, ShinnokElderGod, sykartracer, Flaredragon117, Evilstorm101, DdraigTrueEmperor9, MCvCODvBF, Yoh Narukami, EasyDeath, MosesArk Reborn2000, justafan(guest), Quadrangulator, FriendlyNeighbourhoodReader, smarcelsmail, Accasia L, sithgamer10, Astroman1000, Roypatrick, Geoffrey314, Luxray Jay, Dark King Marcel, Governorofdeath, Sgt. Moore, Drakedragon297, EvilStorm101, Draconic King, super-sand.**

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

 **VATSAL A.**


	10. update

I do not do this, but I felt like I owe this to you guys.

Due to a lot of pressure at college I was basically unable to write chapters following the latest one I wrote and update. I hate doing this to you guys but I felt like being honest is the best thing.

I have lost nearly all motivation in writing and continuing TRTF. I love a reactive reader base and the lack of thereof had caused it. That along with the pressure I have due to college and ongoing continuous assessments had really made it impossible for me to type anymore. But if that was not enough 2016 was crueler by actually making me chronically broke and ruining my computer which I with the help of Christmas savings have finally given to be fixed, I am actually updating this through phone. Which brings us to the good news, that since my semester exams end on 4th of January 2017, I will restart writing TRTF with a new gusto in the new year as soon as I get my computer back. Hopefully you guys remain supportive as you have been and be patient a few more weeks before I can start updating.

Thanks you guys, Merry Christmas and happy new year.


End file.
